Many media entertainment systems provide electronic programming guides (EPGs) that allow users to interactively select programs that they are interested in. Systems that employ EPG technology typically display programs organized according to the channel on which the program will be broadcast and the time at which the broadcast will occur. Information identifying a particular program typically includes the program title, and possibly a short description of the program. In today's world, media entertainment systems can typically offer hundreds of channels from which a user can choose. In the future, many more channels will undoubtedly be offered. This alone can present a daunting task for the user who wishes to locate particular programs of interest. Further complicating the user's experience is the fact that many current electronic programming guides (EPGs) can provide an abundance of information that can take several hours for a user to look through.
Against this backdrop, what many viewers typically end up doing is that they simply review a few favorite channels to see when their favorite programs are playing, and then view those programs at the appropriate times. Additionally, other viewers may simply revert to channel surfing. Needless to say, these outcomes do not provide the user with the best user experience or make effective and efficient use of the user's time.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved systems and methods that can provide media entertainment users with a rich, user-specific experience.